


Stunning

by Jaymieleigh80



Series: Andi Mack: Discovering [4]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Platonic Relationships, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaymieleigh80/pseuds/Jaymieleigh80
Summary: Cyrus has been pretty wrapped up in his boyfriend TJ lately, although can anyone really blame him? When his boyfriend leaves town for the weekend, Cyrus decides it's time to catch up with his best friend Andi. He feels like she hasn't been happy lately, and he's bound and determined to get to the bottom of it. A spontaneous "Date Night" plan unfolds...will Cyrus get Andi to confess what's been upsetting her? Pure platonic fluff with a small side of angst.





	Stunning

Cy: Andiiiiiiiiiiii…. 

Andi: Cyyyyyyyrussss….

Cy: I’m bored. Let’s hang.

Andi: Where’s TJ? 😉

Cy: 😠 I don’t need to be with him EVERY second Andi. 

Andi: You sure about that? I mean don’t you like turn to dust if you aren’t holding hands or something? 🤣

Cy: Very funny. I still have my own life you know. And....he’s at basketball camp this weekend. 😭

Andi: 😆 I’m down to hang. Want me to text Buffy?

Cy: How about just the two of us this time? It’s been awhile. Oooh!! Actually, I have an idea. There’s something I’ve been wanting to do for awhile now...feel like dressing up??

Andi: Ummm...why?

Cy: It’s a surprise...just get dressed. Come on Mack, fashion is your thing. I’ll come to your place and pick you up. We’re not going far, we can walk. See you in an hour?

Andi: I’m so confused...but sure. See you soon!

As he finished reading Andi’s message Cyrus smiled to himself. He did miss TJ a ridiculous amount if he was being honest, but the separation was probably healthy (after nearly two months of dating this was the first time he’d gone longer than a day without seeing the basketball player) and he really, truly had been missing Andi. He felt like there was a something going on with her lately and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. Plus, Cyrus liked grand gestures and Andi loved dressing up, so it was the perfect night to do something he’d been wanting to do for quite some time now. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

A short 45 minutes later Cyrus bounded down his front porch steps and onto the sidewalk. Late spring had brought a string of very warm days to Shadyside, so he left his jacket at home. He had opted for black slacks with a pale blue short sleeve button-down shirt. It wasn’t too different from his everyday attire to be honest, but really, it was Andi that he really hoped would have fun dressing up anyways.  
As he walked, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He retrieved it to find a text message notification on his lock screen. 

352 pm: Text Message from TJ ❤️

Cyrus’ heart skipped a beat as he unlocked his phone and read the message. 

TJ❤️: Hey babe, quick break before late afternoon session. I’m that boyfriend officially I think...I miss you Cy. I’m having a really good time but I’m so ready to see you tomorrow night...think your parents will let me take you out for ice cream or something quick? I don’t think I can last till Monday morning at school. 

TJ❤️: Also, did I really just type that? Look what you’ve done to me Underdog…What are you up to tonight? 

The brunette giggled in spite of himself and typed out a quick reply. 

Cyrus: You’re sweet, basketball guy. I miss you too...SO MUCH. I’m sure my parents will be cool with it as long as I’m back by 9...I just have to check my calendar...I’m not even sure which house I’m at tomorrow night lol. I’m taking Andi out tonight actually, I’ve missed her - and I feel like something is up with her, I’m hoping to get her to talk. 

TJ❤️: Yeah, even I noticed she was super quiet last week at The Spoon after school - you’re a good friend Cy. I’m looking forward to tomorrow - Your mom’s btw. It’s the second Sunday of the month, you switch back tomorrow 😉 I’ve gotta go, give Andi a hug from me. XOXO

Cyrus: Hurry home, make a basket for me 😉

Cyrus clicked off his phone and slipped it back into his pocket just as he reached the steps to Andi’s apartment building. He was early- because, well, he was always early. Cyrus despised being late. He knocked on the door and waited briefly until Bex opened it and greeted him warmly. 

“Cy! Hi!” She looked past him for a split second, searching. “No TJ tonight?”

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Nah. He’s at basketball camp. I’m sure he’ll be glad to know he was missed though. By someone other than me I mean. Everyone certainly seems to keep asking about him.” 

Bex laughed at his forlorn expression, and put an arm around him. “You two have been a package deal as of late, what can I say? And he’s a good kid Cy, he’s won us all over. As long as he always treats you right that is.” Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly, before she smiled again, making Cyrus laugh. “Andi’s just finishing up getting ready, she should be out in just a minute. What’s the plan tonight kiddo?”

Cyrus smiled excitedly. “Date night! I’m taking your lovely daughter out for the evening. It’s been too long since we’ve hung out just the two of us.” He lowered his voice ever so slightly before speaking again. “Andi’s seemed a bit down lately. Thought she could use some company.” He shrugged. 

“You’re a really good friend, you know that? Andi and Buffy are lucky to have you.” 

Cyrus waved off the compliment. “It’s mutual. You know that Bex.” As he spoke, the door to Andi’s room opened, and the dark-haired girl appeared in the living room, dressed in a short, shimmery, pale-pink dress. In true Andi Mack fashion, however, she was wearing white converse and a denim vest with hand painted flowers adorning it. She looked adorable, and Cyrus realized how much he’d missed his friend. 

Andi smiled at him, but looked skeptical. “Alright Cyrus, what’s this all about?” 

He simply held out his arm for her to accept it, and said cheesily “M’Lady?” She took it and instantly dissolved into giggles. 

“Hang on, I've gotta grab my keys and purse.”

“Keys only, no purse necessary. Tonight’s on me.” Cyrus’ eyes twinkled playfully. 

Andi smiled softly and leaned into him. “Aww ...you’re too good to me.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Come on, let’s go!” 

They bid Bex farewell, and walked at a leisurely pace towards the center of town, a comfortable silence between them. As Main Street came into view Andi spoke.

“So what’s the plan tonight?”

Cyrus smiled. “Well, I was thinking dinner at Bella’s and then ice cream? Sound okay?” 

The dark haired girl beamed. “Cyrus, it sounds perfect. But...why? What brought this on?” She looked at him intently. 

He chuckled softly, pulling her in the direction of the small bistro located down the street. “I’ll explain when we get to the restaurant, I promise.” 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Bella’s Bistro was the perfect place when the teenagers in Shadyside were looking for something a step up from The Spoon. It was fun and different and quaint. It had a walk up counter for ordering, and an adorable outdoor seating area strung with twinkle lights and a fountain. The food was simple Italian faire - but SO good! It was one of Andi’s favorite places in town and Cyrus knew it. He just wanted the people he loved to be happy - and it had been obvious to him, though maybe not to everyone - that Andi hadn’t been okay lately. He was hoping that making a concerted effort to spend time with her might mean that she would open up. Then maybe he could help with whatever was bothering her. 

As they entered the restaurant, Cyrus sent Andi to the patio to find them a table while he placed their order. Because the night was warm the restaurant was busy, but the line moved quickly and he was soon headed towards the patio, noting that his friend had managed to snag a pretty sweet table furthest away from the chaos of the restaurant. He joined her, placing their order number on the table as he did so. 

Andi smiled at him, a genuine smile that he felt like he hadn’t seen in awhile. He decided to lead with humor and hoped that would put his friend at ease. 

“So...I guess I just figured, shouldn’t the benefit of having a gay best friend be that he can take you out and spoil you WITHOUT the constant pressure of how you look - gorgeous by the way - what you say, or what’s going to happen next?” 

Andi snorted softly and then looked at him fondly. “No Cyrus, the benefit of having a gay best friend is that he is just that. My BEST friend - the absolute KINDEST person - who just happens to be gay. But I will give you that a night where I feel important without any kind of expectations may be just what I’ve been needing.” She smiled softly.

He reached across the table for Andi’s hand, glancing up and thanking the waitress as she quietly placed their food in front of them. Cyrus wondered for a brief second if it appeared that he was dating the girls when he was out with them...but then these days he was just as likely to be spotted around town holding TJ’s hand, so - he surmised, people probably had no idea what to think. He found that fact entertaining. 

“Okay Mack. Spill. I’ve been worried about you. Please talk to me. I know I’ve been pretty wrapped up in TJ and I’m sorry - I really have missed you. This relationship stuff is new for me. But not much gets past me Andi, and I know something isn’t right.” He looked at her, concern filling his gaze.

She sighed, meeting his gaze directly. “Cyrus - I -it’s not just one thing...although I suppose they are related when I think about it.” She hesitated. “Look, this is the first time I’ve felt genuinely happy in weeks - I want to talk, I probably need to talk, but can we do it over ice cream? Right now I’d love to just catch up with you. It’s been too long.” 

“Of course,” he answered warmly. “I’m sorry by the way.” 

She looked at him quizzically. “For what?” 

He looked down at his hands. “For spending nearly all of my free time with TJ - I know I haven’t been the best friend lately.”

Andi looked at him softly. “Cy...you deserve this! I mean, I’d be concerned if you didn’t want to spend every waking moment with him at this point - it’s barely been two months! And I mean let’s face it, you’re both kind of head over heels and it was a long enough time coming.” 

Cyrus couldn’t help the dopey grin that spread across his face. “Yeah. Yeah it certainly was a long time coming. Thank you for understanding. It’s been - ” he stopped as a barely there blush dusted his cheeks “amazing.” 

His friend smiled warmly at him, a teasing look in her eyes. “Clearly. How has dating him changed things? Besides the obvious of course - did you parents end up seeing that hickey on your neck you were so desperately trying to hide last week?”

He dissolved into laughter at the mention of his predicament from the week before. He covered his face with his hands and rubbed his eyes before looking at his friend again. He wasn’t embarrassed - not really - as a boy who had had the same female best friends since the age of 7, he’d been through the whole gamut of embarrassing adolescence with Andi and Buffy - not much was sacred between them. It was just so strange to him to think it was HIS life they were talking about. He finally answered his friend. “No thankfully!! I went back to button up collared shirts for a few days and I was saved. I don’t know what I was thinking wearing a regular t-shirt that day. I’m so glad you noticed as soon as I took my coat off!”

Andi smirked. “Just another service I provide. Besides, it was totally worth it to see TJ frantically trying to decide whether to look embarrassed or proud.” 

As Cyrus started to assure her that, unsurprisingly, his boyfriend had decided on proud and was still gloating about the hickey he’d managed to give Cyrus, their food arrived. They thanked their server and began to eat. 

After a few moments the dark-haired boy commented thoughtfully. “I think the biggest change is that I don’t have to over-analyze my thoughts regarding him anymore. Like, even though I knew we were friends and he cared about me, I would always have this inner debate with myself before I called or texted, or hung out with him. I was always worried I was bothering him or that he wouldn’t want to talk to me. Now I know that’s not it. If I wake up at 2am and I’m upset, or just can’t sleep, I can text him and not be afraid. He’s a super light sleeper, and he always wakes up and will text me or talk to me until I’m ready to fall back to sleep. He genuinely cares about me - it’s still shocking in some ways, but I at least believe it now.” 

“Of course he cares about you! What’s not to love? You really are an incredible person Cy. Like overflowing with goodness. I hope you know how much I love you.” 

“I do. And you know I feel the same way about you. I shudder to think how I would have made it through any of this - figuring out my sexuality, telling people, any of it, without you girls.” He wasn’t sure he’d ever spoken truer words. 

“OK, enough with heavy stuff,” Andi continued as they began to finish their meals. “Let’s talk about Buffy and that insanely public kiss between her and Marty in the quad last week! Was that really our best friend?!” Andi was giggling again. Cyrus loved that she was genuinely happy. 

He was laughing too, remembering. “Right?! I can’t believe he went with such a public promposal! He clearly had no idea what happened the last time someone tried to ask her to a dance. It only worked out because he’s so damn confident. The whole ‘can I kiss you now?’ at the end with that damn sign over his head and that smirk?” Cyrus shook his head in disbelief. “I 100% thought she was gonna say no and walk away...when she said yes...I was so shocked!” 

“I know! And then she completely went in for that kiss! No shame - she didn’t even seem angry when the crowd started whistling and clapping! He’s changed her,” Andi stated thoughtfully. 

“He has. It’s about time too - she deserves to be totally smitten with someone and know it’s not a sign of weakness,” Cyrus commented. He eyed Andi’s nearly empty plate. “You ready to go? We can walk for a bit and then grab ice cream?”

“Yeah, sounds perfect.” 

Moments later they were walking down Main Street again, sunset nearly upon them. Andi was animatedly explaining a mural she wanted to try and paint on the wall in her bedroom and Cyrus was SO content just listening to her ramble. He was so glad he had decided to spend time with her tonight. 

They stopped at the ice cream shop, ordering cups of ice cream and slowly ambling on down Main Street, this time as Cyrus talked about a documentary he had seen on Netflix about famous filmmakers. Without thinking he realized he had steered them to the park, picturesque in the evening sun. It had been sitting in this exact same spot at the pond a year earlier that Cyrus had realized just how intense his feelings for TJ were after they had reconciled over the gun. He wasn’t willing to share the swings - those were reserved for him and TJ only - but the pond seemed the perfect backdrop to let Andi talk about whatever was bothering her. 

They were sitting side by side on the retaining wall alongside the pond now. The sticky heat of the day had been replaced by a comfortable warm breeze, and Cyrus absentmindedly took Andi’s hand in his and laced their fingers together, something he’d done with both girls for as long as he could remember when one of them (or himself for that matter) was feeling hurt or upset. He let the quiet settle over them for a few moments before he spoke.

“So...start at the beginning and go from there, ” Cyrus encouraged her.

Andi took a deep, steadying breath before speaking. “I’m lonely Cy - like really lonely. Of course I have you and Buffy and my parents...but...it’s just - I mean you have TJ, Buffy has Marty - even my parents have each other. I have the most incredible friends around - but I don’t have that ‘someone’. I guess I just assumed that by this point I would have stumbled into some sort of a functional relationship, and that hasn’t happened... And yeah, I get that I’m being dramatic - I’m 16, I’m single, so what? But I don’t know…I just - when Jonah was ready I never was and now that I’m ready for something - well - did I blow a good opportunity by overthinking everything? So, yeah. Lonely. I’m definitely lonely. And...” She looked at Cyrus, fighting to hold back the tears, “Guilty. I feel so incredibly guilty Cyrus.” 

He looked at her questioningly. He had followed up until this point, but now he was confused. He brushed the pad of his thumb against her knuckles as a silent sign of support, and nodded for her to continue.

“I failed you Cy. I was so selfish, and now that I’m going through it myself and thinking back on how I acted I just - I can’t even tell you how sorry I am.”

“Failed me? What are you talking about Andi? You’ve never failed me.” 

“But I did. After you came out to me and then told me about Jonah - I - we - I never stopped to think about your feelings. How alone you must have felt. How tired you must have been of listening to me go on and on about Jonah and then Walker, and then Jonah again! Playing referee to Buffy and I for a solid two months, all the while probably wondering when it would be your turn. You were so brave to admit to that you liked Jonah too...but then I made it all about me. I’m just so, so sorry.”

Cyrus was stunned. Torn. Conflicted. On so many levels. His beautiful, independent, contemplative, self-aware friend was feeling so many of the same things he had felt. For him it had seemed natural to feel lonely and isolated when he was playing second fiddle to whomever the girls happened to be pining over - let’s face it - he had been 14 and gay. But to hear someone acknowledge it, to realize that maybe his feelings had been valid the whole time - it was freeing and maddening and so many things he didn’t even know where to begin in order to process it all. It was his turn to sigh. 

“It’s true. My feelings for Jonah were just as valid as yours - but we never really talked about it. Did that hurt? Sure it did. Was I angry sometimes that just because I was a boy who liked a boy that my feelings somehow mattered less? Yeah, I was.” He had never envisioned admitting that he had been even the slightest bit angry with either of the girls - and being confronted with the emotions he had buried for close to two years was throwing him for a loop. Meanwhile, Andi sat next to him in silence, tightening her grip on his hand. 

“Realizing I was gay was confusing, and terrifying and so many other emotions I don’t have words for. Deciding what it meant for my relationships with my family and friends, it was SO MUCH. But you know what? You guys didn’t have a handbook either - being a teenager is confusing in general. The fact that maybe you didn’t give my feelings the validity they deserved was hurtful...but I can forgive it. You know why?” He stopped and looked at her. 

“Why?” Her voice was barely above a whisper. 

“Because of you Andi. You and Buffy, you’re - you’re so much of the reason that I can sit here now and own who I really am. For years, we built a friendship based on love and trust and respect. With you and Buffy - even when we first met as second graders, I was never afraid to be myself - I never felt guarded or insecure. I only felt accepted for who I was. The first two times I came out in my life were to two of the most beautiful girls I’ve ever known - and in those moments, just like countless moments before, all I felt was love. So, if maybe you guys didn’t notice that I was lonely and struggling for a bit - well, while it hurt for sure, it doesn’t change how lucky I am to have you. Look at how supportive you both were when I needed to come out to Jonah...when I confessed I was falling for TJ and it terrified me...you girls were everything that I needed and more. I can forgive the past.” 

Andi now had silent tears rolling down her cheeks. “Me too? Not just Buffy? She was a way better friend to you during that time.” 

Cyrus looked up in surprise at Andi. “What? No Andi, that’s not true at all. Buffy and you are just different - I am so thankful for both of you - together and as individuals. “

She continued to let the tears fall as she spoke. “Thank you Cyrus. You have no idea how much that means to me. I feel like I was such a terrible person.”

“You know what I think Andi?” 

She hummed, encouraging him to continue. 

“Well for starters, I think that you’re so much braver than you give yourself credit for...I look up to you so much - like you have no idea.” 

Andi looked incredulous. “What?! Why?! I’m so indecisive and emotional. I can get so wrapped up in myself and what I’m feeling that I forget to think about anyone else. I’m definitely not brave Cyrus, I spend a lot of time feeling scared about all of the things I can’t control.”

He turned to look at her, smiling softly. “ Don’t we all? I wish you could see what I see Andi. Because I see a girl that only a few years ago had her entire life and identity thrown into total chaos...and simply used it to build an even stronger version of herself. I see 13 year old Andi telling Jonah Beck that a friendship with him wasn’t worth sacrificing her own feelings over...and after dating for a short period of time, I see 14 year old Andi saying it again, realizing your obsession with him wasn’t healthy. I see the Andi that isn’t afraid to act in the moment, to go with her heart - kissing Jonah in front of a crowd of people because it’s what you FELT even if it didn’t make sense. I see 15 year old Andi not being a typical dramatic teenage girl and coming up with the no-breakup breakup, because you were mature enough to see that a friendship with Jonah had value even if a romance didn’t. I see you being the one to show up on Buffy’s doorstep during all the Walker drama with a sleeping bag - because you realized that true friendships are worth fighting for. I see a girl that poured everything she had into making Jonah understand that he could trust us - to convince him to open up without fear. I see the girl who let me meet her at Andi Shack at 2 a.m. so I didn’t have to be alone with my thoughts when I realized I was in love with TJ. And now...right now? I see 16 year old Andi who can admit her mistakes, who can ask for forgiveness because she knows that carrying around a burdened heart isn’t worth it. I see an Andi who might just be falling hard - for real this time - for Jonah...because the side of him you helped coax out of hiding has depth and kindness and insecurities that are REAL.” He said the last part softly, he didn’t want to scare her off. He’d had a hunch for a while- now that they had both matured some - that Andi and Jonah really were meant to be. 

It appeared as if Andi’s face was torn amongst a plethora of emotions, all fighting for dominance. 

Cyrus let the quiet hang in the air for a few moments, wondering if he’d pushed too far. Finally Andi spoke. 

“How’d you know?” 

“About Jonah?” 

“Yeah”

“I’ve known you since we were 7, and I pick up on more than most. I knew it wasn’t just me when TJ said something though,” Cyrus replied. 

“TJ?! Am I that obvious?!” She sounded almost frantic. 

“Hey, hey - it’s okay. He saw it in Jonah silly, not you. You’ve actually been incredibly subtle. I’m impressed.” 

“Still - I don’t want - wait what?” 

Cyrus laughed softly. “It’s not one-sided Andi. I’m pretty sure Jonah would give anything to be with you.”

“That’s not true. I wish it were - but it’s not.” Andi answered wistfully.

“Andi, you’re his safe place to fall. He worships you. You’ve helped him overcome so much. I see how he looks at you - I swear to God he gets dizzy when you smile.”

“Then why hasn’t he said anything?” Her voice was hushed, almost afraid to say the words out loud. “And really, me? Come on Cyrus. You might have been able to land Mr. Popularity, but that’s clearly not my lot in life. I’m just his friend.” 

Cyrus sputtered with laughter. “Okay, I was completely oblivious to the fact that TJ liked me when everyone else seemed to realize it, so I’m gonna let that one slide. There are a million reasons he’d choose you Andi. Your heart, your creativity, your compassion….but if we want to get all surface level and talk about Mr. Adorable being too good for you...you do realize you’re stunning right?” 

Andi shook her head sheepishly, her cheeks starting to burn.

“Seriously Andi. I’m gay, not blind. I know an attractive girl when I see one. You’re gorgeous. Not that Jonah cares, I’m fairly certain he’s fallen for your heart. I did, however, have to keep snapping my fingers to get his attention when you wore that black dress to school last Friday. He’s got it bad. And as far as why he hasn’t said anything? Well...neither have you. And he made a lot of mistakes with you in the beginning - I’m sure he’s scared. You need to say something.” 

“Yeah? You really think so?” She sounded hopeful. 

“I really do. And besides, think of it this way, at least you know he likes girls, saves you that stress.” 

Andi laughed. “There is that I suppose.”

He bumped her shoulder softly with his. “You good Mack? Feel any better?”

She nodded. “I do. So much.” 

He looped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him, placing a quick kiss to her hair as he did so. “Good. He stood up and offered her his hand. “I’ll walk you home then.”

A short walk later they were standing in front of Andi’s front door yet again. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much Cy. For dinner, for ice cream, for being here for me, for everything. Whether I end up with the cute boy in the end or not, I’ve already won when it comes to friendship - wow - that sounded way less cheesy in my head.”

He laughed. “Cheesy is my thing. Anytime. Truly. I’ll be better about about making time for you, I swear. But promise me, no matter what, you’ll let me know if you need me. I’ll drop whatever I’m doing. TJ would understand - he cares about you too, you know. He actually asked me to give you a hug - this one is from him okay? “ He wrapped her in a big hug as she started to giggle.

She hugged back, wrapping her arms around him tightly. “Tell him thank you. And tell your parents - all four of them - thank you as well. They’ve raised quite the effective therapist.” Her eyes were teasing. 

“There got to be some benefit from all of the psycho-analyzing I’ve done on myself over the years right?” He shrugged. “I love you Andi.” 

“Love you too. Text me when you’re home?” 

“ ‘Course.” 

And with that Cyrus turned and headed back down the street towards home. Once he had brushed his teeth and climbed into bed he picked up his phone and sent Andi a quick text - only two words long.

Cy: TELL HIM.

That done, he set his phone on his nightstand, ready to fall asleep, his head full of thoughts about a certain green-eyed boy and an ice cream date.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I had a platonic opposite gender bestie growing up, and it was one of the greatest experiences ever. I wanted to covey some of the love I still have for that friendship here, as well as exploring the depth of Cyrus and Andi's friendship. Next...I'm thinking about writing a fic based on the 2am Andi Shack scene I mentioned in the fic. Thoughts? Thanks for reading!


End file.
